BehindtG shorts
by Herodrake117
Summary: A bunch of old short stories about the Random Doom gang, made by BehindtG.
1. Vincent's Day

**First story ever, based on the characters of BehindtG. These are the short stories for her three characters, Vincent, Veruka, and Rupert. **

**Hope you like them! **

* * *

><p>Vincent's day<p>

-Vincent Point of View-

"Have you ever thought about pimping your look out?" I asked Rupert. We sat on the porch of Jenna's house as the sky poured down. The day was slow, most of us either enjoying the rain or loathing it, since I usually dislike my wet fur, but it when Rupert acts crazy in the rain. So right now I was asking him crazy questions since this was the only time he would answer them.

"Yes, and if I did, I would have a cape, the little cane, and a furry hat!" he shouted, drinking a can of soda in one gulp. I laughed at his response, I guess today I'd have to say the rain was good, but hey, you never know what could change that. Like the sudden smell of smoke and wet fur, yep, that could change my mind.

"Guys!" shouted a nearby female infernape. Even in the rain she looked beautiful. I was about to say something when she practically tackled me.

Wait, what?

"OW!" I said in pain as her beautiful figure slammed into my body to escape the rain. Rupert scooted over to give us some room, that was helpful. Man, she was so hot, but I could admire her later, right now she needed my help. "Veruka are you alright?" I asked her. She shuttered from the cold.

"Man, how can you two stand how cold it is out- ACHOO!" she said, finishing with a sneeze. Veruka shuttered again, still hugging my body for warmth. Does she have a cold? How long was she out there? What if she gets sick?

"Exactly how long were you out there? Do you have a cold?" I asked her in concern. She just mumbled a response to herself. "You really did get a cold, let's get you inside" I said, starting to stand up before she pulled me back down.

"I'm fine, I just... Need to warm up..." she said, slowing down at the last part. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled, happy to help. Rupert just sipped his soda, seeing where this was going. Thanks for not messing this up.

"Alright, but what were you doing out there?" I asked her, man she is so beautiful.

"Jenna was counting on me to find go get some berries in forest, but when it started to rain, I ran back here and..." she suddenly looked up to find the missing berry bag. Looking around, Rupert finally spotted it beside a tree a few yards away. Veruka sighed and started to get up. How can I sit here when my friend, who might be sick, is about to run out there in the cold.

"Wait, I got this" I said, grabbing her hand and flashing my trademark smile. Veruka looked at me for a few seconds before I ran out into the rain. Oh my gosh that is cold! Why did I do this?... Oh yah, Veruka.

I grabbed the bag and ran back to the pouch, the heavy rain having soaked my fur. Goodness that was cold, Veruka was right, how can you stand that? Unless Pimp-Rulert tried...

-IdeaFlash-

"Go Pimp-Rupert!" I shouted off the porch, Veruka standing beside me. Pimped out Rupert stood in the rain, his fur  
>Hat and coat untouched by the rain as it shot around him. He held up his cane and laughed.<p>

"It's good to be king!" he said, causing ten or so women to appear around him wearing various outfits. Veruka appeared in front of me, wearing the hottest outfit of them all.

-End IdeaFlash-

I shook my head, well that was weird, maybe I shouldn't do that, ever again. Veruka smiled and took the bag "You ran out into the cold rain just for me?" she asked.

"Well yeah" I answered, smiling the goofy smile I had created for the purpose of getting her to love me, an I got to say, I works amazingly!

I sat down beside her and she hugged me. At first it seemed to just be for warmth, but then I felt something else. Sure she was covered in wet fur, and sure we had a few moments, but this was different.

"You have beautiful eyes" I suddenly blurted out. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! This was the PERFECT MOMENT! How could I go and ruin it like tha-

"Really?" she answered, her voice slightly higher pitched. Both me and Rupert stared at her for a second before she realized what she had said. If you hadn't realized yet, when ever you want a girl to love you always try to get the 'Really?' out of her. And it's well know amongst guys that the 'Really?' means you just stepped up to bat.

Veruka let go of me and sat up. I guess she might have just responded like any complement, but that feeling was still there. As I sat up to be with my two friends, I knew my life had just changed for the better.


	2. Rupert's Night Time Raid

RD: Rupert's Night Time Raid

"Rupert!" came a voice from the other room. I rubbed the sand from my eyes and saw an erie glow coming from the room. Really? What ever... Let's go check it out... I guess, why can't I just sleep, EVER?

I sat there, not moving. "Come on Rupert..." came the voice. Rolling my eyes, I threw the blanket off and stood up. Jeez, well as long as I'm getting up, might as well stretch. As I started to stretch, the voice became impatient.

"Hurry up!" the voice commanded.  
>"Well now, someone's impatient!" I responded, slightly annoyed. Since when have voices been so mean... Jeez...<p>

I walked over to the door and grabbed the, noticeable cold, handle. "Hey... What's in here anyways?" I asked the voice.

"Oh nothing... Only the most EVIL and DIABOLICAL thing, IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" shouted the voice, which had become demonic. Fire flew around me, demons screamed, ghosts flew out of the ground, and the sky broke apart.

"Oh come on, It can't be that bad... Can it?" I continued, slightly scarred. The demons and ghosts dispersed while the fire died down as the voice returned to normal.

"Well... Sort of?" it answered. Typical, just like a voice to over exaggerate. But something about this didn't feel right, like the very soul of the door and what ever was behind it was full of evil and hate. Maybe there was something to the crazy voices warning.

"Hey," spoke up the voice ", I am not creepy"  
>"You can read my thoughts?"<br>"Well yeah, I mean, Pokemon can't speak English"  
>"I guess that makes sense, but-"<br>"Just open the door"  
>"Fine"<p>

And with that, I pulled open the door. Inside stood a lone soda can. Taking it in my hand, I opened the lid and chugged the whole thing in one gulp. That was easy.

"Congratulations! You passed the test!" shouted the voice. Suddenly the erie room turned into a fiesta, with all of my friends dressed in various outfits and costumes. They all cheered for me, shouting my name and Spanish phrases.

"Now what?" I asked the voice. All of my friends grabbed me and lifted me into the air.

"Wake up"

My eyes immediately shot open, Dangit, it was only a dream. I sat up and yawned. Noticing that it was still dark out, I took advantage of this and stood up. How can everyone else sleep? I guess they don't drink twenty liters of soda a day. Shut up, who asked you? You did! Shut it!

I shook my head. Dang, am I crazy?... Nah... Walking over to house, I snuck into the kitchen, opened the door, and took a soda.

"*Gulp* ah..." after I finished the soda, the back door opened, causing me to flinch. Standing still, I watched as the figure walked towards the door. The doorknob turned, and slowly but surely the door opened up.

"Rupert? What are you doing up?" asked a sleepy Vincent. I sighed and loosened up.  
>"I grabbed a soda, couldn't sleep..." I explained.<p>

Vincent yawned and tried to form a sentence but fell to the ground, out cold. Hmmm... I guess I have to bring him back. Lifting his body was the hard part, stupid freakin' steel types. Why did he get up anyways? What if he sensed my distress in my dream with his aura? That would be so cool!

But now I had to bring him back. Walking towards the small fire, which was slowly shrinking, I held Vincent in my hands. Everyone looked so peace full, except a certain infernape. She was rolling around in her sleep, mumbling something. As we reached the fire, a thought occurred to me. You know, Veruka looks a little cold, some one should warm her up.

"Vincent, you don't mind do you?" I asked him. He mumbled something in his dream along the lines of "That tickles..." I smiled "So that's a yes"

I walked over to Veruka and kneeled down "Hey Veruka, you don't mind if I place Vincent here?" she mumbled an answer along the lines of "Jenna, we have enough cookies... Stop..."

I nodded and placed Vincent right beside Veruka, moving his arms around her and her arms around him. It feels like I'm playing match maker, oh well.

As I walked away and laid back down to sleep, Veruka nuzzled her head in Vincent's chest, and Vincent smiled in his sleep. I turned my head to see if anyone else was up when I noticed it.

Even in their sleep the two know when the other is nearby, how cute. I shook my head again and laid back down to get some well deserved rest.

"Good night guys" I said as I drifted into sleep.

"Good night Rupert" came the voice of Vincent.

I shot up at the sounds of their voices and saw them asleep, still holding each other. Rubbing my eyes, I laid back down. Great now I'm hearing things... I must be crazy!

As sweet sleep engulfed me, I could only wonder what was my dream all about? And why...

Why did I dream of soda?


	3. RNTR: Alternate Ending

Rupert's Night Time Raid: Alternate Ending.

-3rd person-

Vincent and Veruka held each other as Rupert fell asleep. Suddenly, Vincent looked up. He exhaled when he noticed that he was asleep. "Veruka, the coast is clear" he said.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Good" she replied. The lucario smiled as they looked up at the stars, this was their third date, and they had managed to keep it a secret the whole time.

"You see that one, that's Groundon, the fire and ground legendary" Vincent said, pointing to a small cluster of stars. His girlfriend nodded, noticing how the star cluster could look like Groundon.

"You know, it's said that he created the whole entire Hoenn region" Veruka said, causing Vincent to raise an eyebrow.

"So he must be pretty strong" Vincent looked over to Rupert, who was fast asleep. "How did we hide this from him? I didn't think we were that good" Veruka smiled and hugged Vincent.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like we are doing anything wrong..." she replied. Vincent thought this over.

"Then why are we hiding it?" he finally asked. Veruka looked at him and smiled.

"Because it's funner this way, plus you gave me a choice" Vincent's girlfriend continued. He laughed before looking back up at the stars. A few minutes passed before a thought crossed Vincent's mind that caused him to blush.

"Hey, Veruka" he finally spoke up. She looked over to him and noticed his blush. Vincent sat up and looked straight at the moon.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up right beside him.

"Well, it's just this is our third date, and you know how couples are, they tend to..." he stopped.

Veruka raised an eyebrow, an idea of where this was going forming in her head "To do what?"

"Maybe, we can finally, you know... Kiss?" Vincent said before looking away, but Veruka smiled and put a hand on his cheek. They leaned into each other and slowly Vincent's dream was about to become a realit-

"Guys?"

They looked over to see Rupert, sitting up, with a confused look on his face. The two looked at him then at the position they were in and jumped away from each other, smiling sheepishly as Rupert's mind processed what he had just seen.

"Y-you t-two w-were about t-to" he started to say.

Vincent quickly interrupted him "This is all just a bad dream" he said, jumping up and waving his arms around. The toxicroak looked at them for a second before shrugging and laying back down to sleep.

Vincent sat back down, surprised that his half baked idea had worked. He turned to Veruka and leaned in to kiss her. She laid a finger on his lips and smiled.

"Sorry, we'll kiss next time" she said to Vincent, who expression saddened. They laid back down and watched the stars until they both fell asleep.


	4. Veruka's Morning

**The last of the First-Person trilogy... Veruka! **

* * *

><p>RD: Veruka's Morning<p>

The morning started as any other, the wet grass giving off a small sparkle from the rising sun, the sky brightening from the rain that had lasted for the entirety of yesterday, and the soft sounds of bird type Pokemon chirping, but unlike any other morning, I had not woken up before dawn.

When I opened my eyes the sun was rising, that's odd. Why hadn't I woken up for my daily routine? Maybe I was just tired, or exhausted from running around in the cold. I don't think it's that, maybe it was...

That dream.

A chill ran down my spine, not because it was a nightmare or a scary dream, but because what is suggested was something I hadn't dealt with. I hadn't had this dream until a week ago, and every single night it's the same thing. Maybe it's a different place, or we are having a picnic, or go to the park, but it always ends right as we kiss.

I shook the thought from my mind. Now it's time to get up, just forget the stupid dream Veruka. I took a deep breath and started to get up when someone held onto me. Turning around, I noticed Vincent, fast asleep, cuddling me like a Teddy bear. How did this happen? Oh well... Wait... He grabbed onto me in my sleep... he could have-

My face must have turned red at the thought and I reacted by slapping Vincent awake. He sat up and almost screamed in pain, but we can't have that can we? So I grabbed his snout and 'forced' it shut.

"How could you!" I asked, slightly whispering. He looked at me, confused, before I realized he couldn't answer with me practically crushing his snout. Letting go, Vincent took a deep breath, coughed, and looked at me confused.

"What did I do?" he said, whispering the last part. How typical, acting stupid... I think...

"You took advantage of me while I was sleeping!" I continued. He looked at me for a second.

"Huh?" he replied, still sleepy. I sighed and grabbed him by his fur, bringing him right up to my face. Now his eyes shot open, slight worry in his eyes.

"You were hugging me when I woke up" I said, this time the flame on my head seemed to grow. Vincent swallowed some saliva while he thought his situation over. Maybe I'm being to harsh on him. No, if I be nice, he might suspect something. Maybe I should tell him. He'd just laugh. Although, this is Vincent I'm thinking of.

"Veruka, I slept on the other side of the campfire then you, and you know I never roll around in my sleep, but wait," Vincent whispered, "We were h-hugging?" he slightly blushed with a confused look on his face. Oh joy, now I have to figure out who did this as a practical joke and beat the tar out of them. What if I did this? No, that's crazy. Yeah but so is talking to yourself. True, but still.

Noticing when I went silent, Vincent's ears dropped "I'm sorry Veruka..." Vincent said. Oh, dangit Vincent why do you have to be so nice?

"No" I found myself saying. Taking his paws in my hands, I smiled and looked him in the eyes "I'm the one who should be apologizing, I over reacted because of this stupid dream I've been-" I cut myself off. No no no no NO! How could I let that slip? How? Now he'll definately-

"What dream?" he asked. I knew it. Should I tell him? Lie! Just tell him a little white lie and forget about it. But if he found out he'd never forgive me. What am I suppose to do?

"I-I've jus been having this dream, a-about us..." Please drop it Vincent, not now!

"What about us? Is something wrong?" he continued, a slight seriousness in his voice. I looked away from him.

"I-It's just, just that, I-in the dream, w-we a-are just w-walking around t-the ranch, a-and-" Suddenly, He just hugged me. He's so warm, for a steel type. We sat like this for a few seconds, he just continued to hug me. Come on Veruka, time after time he's proven to you that he loves you, do some thing for him.

My hands seemed to move on their own and wrapped around him, returning the hug. "It's alright, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine" Vincent said. Why do you have to be so sweat, Vincent?

Just then, a thought struck me. Don't normal lucario's have a chest spike? Then where's Vincent's? "Vincent, what happened to your chest spike?" I asked, moving away to look at his chest. The spike was just gone, you could tell where it was but other than that it was just gone.

"Oh... I got it removed" he said.

"But why?" I asked, slight sarcasm in my voice. He looked down at it for a few seconds.

"So I can hug my friends, it always got in the way whenever I tried to, so I... got it removed" he finished, still looking at the ground. I put a hand on his cheek and he looked up at me.

"Vincent, that is the stupidest thing you've ever done," I said, causing him to look at the ground "But..." he looked back up.

"It was for the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful and caring reason I can ever think off" I said to him, giving him a warm smile. His expression lit up as his goofy smile appeared on his face.

I stood up, pulling him up with me. "Veruka, this may be a bad time, but... Do you want to go out with me?" he asked, sometimes it seems like he asks it half-heartedly, but this time I knew he meant it. Oh come on, just this once, I know you've said no a thousand times before but just this once say yes!

"Yes..." YES! You finally worked up the courage to say yes! YES! I mentally jumped in joy.

"I'm okay with your choice to not... What? y-you s-said Y-Y-YES?" Vincent let go of me, jumped into the air, did a flip, and landed flat on his face. This, of course, caused me to laugh. Sometimes he just does some crazy things.

After I helped him up, we headed off right before everyone else started to get up.


End file.
